


Maifa Ponders

by ShitBastard



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBastard/pseuds/ShitBastard
Summary: A lonely mafia sat on a edge...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

A lonely Mafia goon sat on a edge, he always wondered about life. Why was here sitting here? Is it for comfort?Is it for warmth? Is it for survival? Why not stand around for child he heard about. He heard it might be alien, but Mafia know alien not real, but what if it was alien? Would he be abducted and experimented on? Or would Mafia be blasted immediately? But what if child not alien? Mafia did hear from TV that small people can jump higher, what if child jump higher then Mafia? Mafia wonder what deadly weapons this maybe alien might have, would it be a dangerous arsenal or just weak fist? Mafia would not dare to go to find out. Why don't Mafia just go catch fish? But then Mafia might lose to better Mafia, and Mafia does not like that. What did the walls say near the pier? Mafia never learnt to read, what if the alien only spoke in text? What if-


	2. Mafia No Longer Ponders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pondering cut short.

But then Mafia was sadly pushed off the edge by little girl, a humiliating death.


End file.
